


Wild Water

by ondolindiel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Virgin Hux
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondolindiel/pseuds/ondolindiel
Summary: 他们刚从Crait回来。Hux从未想过能有如此完美的一举消灭反叛军的机会。但是Ren毁了一切。他仍不能相信这个不可靠的笨蛋成了他的最高领袖。为什么，就因为Ren会原力窒息？





	Wild Water

Hux在Finalizer上的寝室门锁随着熟悉的声响爆裂开。Kylo Ren的身影出现在门口，挡住了外面走廊的灯光。

“你现在是最高领袖了。你有最高级别的授权，可以开所有的门，包括我的。或者，你就不会敲门吗？”Hux正坐在沙发上，手里拿着bacta贴。室内本来只开着微弱的灯光，走廊里的光即使被挡住了大部分，也非常刺眼。Hux皱起眉，放下bacta贴。逆光中的Ren隐藏在了黑暗里，Hux辨不清他的表情。

现在，Ren是他最不想见到的人。Hux从未想过在Crait能有如此完美的一举消灭反叛军的机会。但是Ren毁了一切。他一心想要像杀死他父亲那样杀死他舅舅，以致于抛弃了秩序，抛弃了更伟大的目标。Hux仍不能相信这个不可靠的笨蛋成了他的最高领袖。为什么，就因为他会原力窒息？

“我不想用我的特权。”Ren低声说，向Hux走过来，没有理会Hux带刺的语气。他的目光停留在了Hux裸露在外的肩膀上，伤口还在愈合。

门在他身后关上了。

 _你却觉得用你的超能力没有什么问题。_ Hux克制住说出来这句话的冲动，把睡袍拉了上来，盖住了所有可见的创口和淤青。

他们刚从Crait回来。从昏迷中清醒过来之后，Hux拒绝去医疗中心，也没有叫医疗机器人。在这个特殊的时刻，各种资源都非常紧张，第一秩序舰队里的所有用于治疗的场所都挤满了来自Supremacy和Crait之战的伤员。更重要的是，Hux需要告诉全星系，他只是受了无所谓的轻伤，他很顽强，坚韧不屈。特别是现在：反叛军刚从他的鼻子底下逃跑，新领袖的位置也从他手中被强行夺走了。

“你有什么需要的吗，最高领袖？”Hux干巴巴地问。Ren正慢慢靠近他，直到一个膝盖滑进了Hux的双膝中间，另一条腿弯起来跪在了Hux一旁。

Ren以前曾经常突然弄坏Hux的门锁，闯进他的房间，像个被宠坏了的小孩一样提些无理的要求。比如 _准备好我的飞船_ 或者 _派个医疗机器人去我房间里_ 。Hux总会非常恼怒地回敬他 _小心，_ _Ren_ _，你不能指挥我，这些事你自己不会做吗_ 。但那感觉像是很久很久以前的事了。现在一切都变了。

Ren什么也没说。他俯下身，右手肘搭在沙发靠背上支撑着他的重量，低头看着Hux，黑发像帘子一样垂了下来。

Hux僵住了。他在考虑要不要把膝盖分开一点，这样就不会碰到Ren了。但分开腿似乎也不对。“如果我帮不上什么的话，别来麻烦我。”他厉声道。

而Ren只顾着继续靠近，温热的气息落在了Hux的脸上。他拽了拽睡袍，Hux试图遮住的肩膀漏了出来。乌青的颜色散落在他的锁骨和肩胛骨处，一些擦伤还在流血。Ren轻轻触碰了一下，就好像他在乎，就好像他不是罪魁祸首一样。

Hux咝地一声倒抽一口气，向后闪躲：“小心，Ren。”

Ren竟然有脸得意地笑。“想让我帮你吗？”他问。

 _帮什么_ ，Hux想问，但Ren已经撕掉了bacta贴的保护层，正认真地瞄准那些伤口。Hux抬起头，好让他看得更清楚，就像一个武士在炫耀他在战场上受的伤。这些伤确实是来自战场，Hux纠正自己，只不过不是一般意义上的战场罢了。

一股热流贯穿他的身体。也许是因为bacta正在起作用，也许是因为他对Ren持续升温的厌恶，也许是因为Ren又在慢慢靠近，体温透过衣服辐射出来，呼出的热气混着塔林茶味。那双悲伤的眼睛望向Hux，就像在寻找着什么。接着微弱的灯光，Hux发现Ren的眼睛是浅棕色的——黄褐色，更准确的说——最普通的颜色。虽然相处了近五年，见过无数次摘了头盔的Ren，但Hux从未想过要去注意他的眼睛是什么颜色的。潜意识里Hux以为Ren的眼睛会像他本人一样，是疯狂而不同寻常的颜色；或者至少是深色的，黑色，就像他的头发，他的衣服，他的其他所有一样。然而并不是。这发现过于亲密，远超过他们身体间逐渐缩小的距离，如同顿悟，理智却渐渐抽离。他没想过会这样。没想过会接吻。但Ren的嘴唇尝起来像是他自弑星者基地以来持续脱轨的人生中不可避免的碰撞。Ren饱满的嘴唇吞噬着他，过于湿润的舌头急切地侵入口腔，牙齿笨拙地碰在一起。Hux自身经验的匮乏让他无法分清Ren是不是擅长接吻。像是他从未想过，却又耗费了一生渴望着。他无法思考，思维停止了运作。他感觉不到任何事物了，除了这张着嘴的湿吻和身体里涌动的热流。

他一定是疯了：Ren终于停下来喘口气的时候，室内的空气落在他的嘴唇上，突然变得难以忍受的冷，他向前靠近，吻了回去。Ren顿住了，接着热切地回应着Hux，手胡乱摆弄着他的头发，向下抚摸后颈时却放慢速度，小心地避开了喉咙肩膀和后背。Hux的喉咙还在疼，但外表已没什么异样。后背上也许还有淤青，但被睡袍遮住了。 _奇怪_ 。停止正常思考的大脑勉强挤出一个词，又被完全抛到了脑后。Hux抓住Ren的头发和衣服。他居然不曾想像过这个来自黑暗面的凶猛暗影是怎样的触感。而他现在只想要更多。Ren骑坐在他身上，被限制住的勃起毫无羞耻地摩擦着，Hux一次次向上挺，迎着Ren的节奏。

Ren站起来，往后退了一步，伸出一只手。他穿着粗气，盯着Hux，目光里带着粗糙的欲望：“来。”他说，嘴唇肿胀而湿润。

Hux早已丧失了拒绝甚至扭头看向别处的能力。 _和高一级的人睡也许有好处_ 是他唯一可以为自己找到的借口。他起身抓住Ren的手，像未经人事的小姑娘一样跟着进了卧室。

坐在床边，Hux试图找回自信。他是没做过不假，可Ren比他年轻，还是个邪教狂热者，也不见得有什么经验。Hux轻蔑地哼出声，没等Ren开口就脱掉了身上的黑睡袍，只剩下内裤，向后爬上了床，朝Ren分开了腿。

“怎么？”Hux见Ren只是看着他，没有反应。

Ren还是没有回答他。他脱下上衣，随便扔到了房间的角落里。

 _就像我_ 。Hux深吸一口气，想要摆脱突然燃起的愤怒和惶恐。

Ren似乎没有注意到，他爬到Hux身上，盯着Hux的眼睛。Hux僵硬地咽着口水躺下，肩膀不自觉向下压床垫。Ren的嘴微微张开，好像要说什么。但他只是低下身子，像之前那样热切地吻他，黑发垂下来，把Hux和世界上其余的一切分割开来。

Hux搂住Ren的脖子，把他拉得更近。Ren温暖的手到处都是，指尖和手心的茧抚过他的头发，脖子，没受伤的肩膀，前胸，乳头，腰。Hux在湿吻里呻吟着，早已硬挺着却还没被碰触的下身渴望着得到注意。Ren把Hux的内裤扯到膝盖，握住他的阴茎慢慢套弄，大拇指挑逗着已经湿润的前端。

“被我弄得又硬又湿，哈。”Ren一边抿着Hux的耳廓一边戏谑道，接着顺着下颌线舔了下去，柔软的嘴唇轻轻啄了啄Hux的喉咙。

Hux并不在乎。如果他之前有过任何愤怒或恐慌，那也早已转化成炽热的欲火，将他烧得只剩下纯粹的动物本能。

“求你，”Hux向上拱起腰，让自己贴的更近，毫不在意疼痛着的背伤，“操我。”

Ren坐起来抬起一只手，双眼锁着Hux。床头柜的抽屉突然打开，一瓶润滑剂飞了出来。

“什——你怎么——”Hux畏缩了一下，挣扎着要起来。

“对不起。”Ren喃喃说道。瓶子从空中又掉回了抽屉，Ren自己爬了过去，动手把瓶子翻了出来。

把内裤踢下床分开腿的时候，太多问题闪过Hux的脑海，比如 _你怎么知道润滑剂在哪_ 或者 _你为什么说对不起——_

“因为你不喜欢。不喜欢……嗯……用原力拿东西。”

太荒谬了。“你什么时候起开始在乎了？还有，不要读我的想法！”

“我没法不读！这只不过是你最表层的想法。”Ren辩驳道，突然看起来有点脸红，有点尴尬，他用他巨大的手掌上的肉垫擦了擦湿润的眼角。这更荒谬了。特别是他的另一只手正拿着润滑剂，勃起的阴茎把裤子撑成了帐篷。“就像是你在投影，或者是——你散发出来的，而我在呼吸你——”

不知怎么，Hux也被这荒唐传染了。也许是通过呼吸Ren。他大笑着，拽着Ren的手臂把他拉近，双腿缠在Ren的腰上，固定住他。

“我说了，操我，你这个野兽。”

Ren滑腻的手指挑逗和慢慢塞进入口的方式和Hux完全不一样，就像Ren本人，总是游荡徘徊在附近，却奇怪而陌生，保持着距离。两根——或者三根手指伸进去并且稍稍弯曲后，Hux听见了自己的呻吟声，用手背捂住了嘴。

Ren把Hux的手从嘴上拿开，扣在床上。“我知道你的房间是隔音的。我想听你的声音。”

Hux觉得这是在牺牲自己，可还是照做了。当Ren急不可耐地踢开靴子和裤子，粗长的漏着前液的勃起弹出来，缓慢而坚定地一下插入Hux准备好的洞穴时，Hux发出了他从未听过自己发出的声音。

他紧闭着眼，深呼吸，花时间去调整自己。这是他承受过的最大的东西，甚至比他十几岁时偷偷买的那根外星模型还大。

他突然睁开眼，看着灰色的天花板。这也是他承受过的第一个人。

不过这没什么大不了的，是迟早会发生的事。

Ren也在喘着粗气，他抓着Hux的大腿，低头看着他们连接的地方。

“没想到你是犹犹豫豫的类型。”Hux夹了一下。

Ren发出一声低吼，俯下身，脸埋进了Hux的颈窝，把Hux的腿分得更开了。他开始撞击Hux，认真诚挚的样子，就好像这是他的第一次。但是Hux有些怀疑：他知道正确的角度，正确的位置。他甚至知道把手伸到Hux身下帮他撑住后背，这样Hux拱起身摩擦他的腹部的时候，背不会太疼。

Hux尖叫着射自己一身的时候脑内一片空白。当Ren紧接着射出来并瘫倒在他身上的时候，他分不清到底是自己还在痉挛还是Ren在抽搐。

“咝——”Ren不小心压到了Hux的伤口。

“对不起。”他低声说道，躺在了Hux旁边，阴茎滑了出来。

房间里都是精液和汗水的味道。Hux的整个身体都粘粘的，Ren的精液正往外流，弄脏了他刚换好的床单。Ren不出所料的恶心：他把手上的润滑剂抹在了被子上，全然不懂做完就立马走人的规矩，甚至还没洗澡就在Hux的床上睡着了。

Hux的大脑逐渐开始正常运转。他很难在高潮之后睡着，所以他通常都是早上冲澡时快速解决，高效利落，如此清醒头脑并开始崭新的一天再合适不过了。而自己解决和做爱说到底也没什么区别。可现在，他恼火地想，他不得不浪费宝贵的休息时间来克服这可恶的清醒和失眠，身边还躺着Ren，那个先当众羞辱他伤害他再私下操他的人。

Hux只觉得无比反胃。他需要洗个澡。

“别走。”Hux坐起身的时候Ren抓住他的手腕，“这是命令。”他的声音因为困倦而变得沙哑。

“我还以为你不想用你的特权呢。最高领袖。”Hux皱了皱眉。而Ren只是再次闭上了眼睛，换了个更舒服的姿势。

Hux还是服从了。他躺在床边，离Ren越远越好。好消息是Ren没有盖被子，他用不着被迫分享。他把自己裹了起来，看着Ren呼吸渐渐平缓，肌肉时不时抽动，像只小狗。

事实证明自慰和做爱是有区别的。或者只是因为他太久没好好休息了。Hux很快进入了久违的无梦的沉睡，直到朦胧中柔软而湿热的触感拱着他的耳朵，下身的勃起被紧紧包裹住。这是他从未经历过的，他用了几秒钟才反应过来这不是梦，是真真切切的现实。Ren已经跪在他双腿间，进入了他的身体。清晨的一切都还在渐渐苏醒的过程中，即使是现实也裹上了梦一般的糖衣。Hux慵懒地伸展开身体，这感觉完全好过淋浴里的快餐，甚至不同于昨晚。

这次Ren瘫倒下来时没有碰到Hux的伤。Hux用手指在肚子上涂抹着白色的浊液。

“是不是更喜欢在早上？是不是比一个人强？”Ren问。

“几点了？”这个该死的家伙显然又读心了。既然知道答案，何必要问，又何必要回答？什么呼吸你呼吸我。都去见鬼吧。

Ren转过身，Hux看不到他的表情。他也不想看。

“离你的工作时间还有二十分钟。”

Hux从床上跳了起来冲进卫生间：“二十分钟！你怎么不早点叫我！”

隔着门传来的声音明显带着怒火：“抱歉我时间太久了！”过了很长时间，Hux洗漱完快梳好头的时候，声音又传了过来，平静了许多：“你知道你可以请假的。我会批准的。”

Hux推开门，背对着还躺在床上的Ren迅速套上制服：“你可以睡懒觉，你可以在会议上睡着，你可以在船上闲逛，你甚至可以什么也不做。但是我不行。秩序需要我。特别是现在。不到十分钟后我有个会议，讨论战后资金和军火短缺的问题。今天晚些时候我会把会议结果还有今天的工作总结汇报给你。最高领袖。”

Hux头也不回地走了出去。

路上他打开数据板，在上百条新信息里有一条他设置为最高优先级的。来自医疗中心。

 _将军，Phasma_ _队长醒了。_


End file.
